Discussion avec mon père
by Magdaline
Summary: Une petite discussion sur le bonheur.


_Auteur :_ Clélia

_Rating :_ K et encore c'est parce qu'il en faut un.

_Disclaimer :_ Rien n'est à moi, je me contente de faire joujou avec les personnages et les situations.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilà, avant de mettre l'épilogue de _L'amour dans l'oubli_ je profite de votre bienveillance à mon égard pour vous proposer cet OVNI, je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Dans la veine de _L'âme damnée de Torchwood_, elle met en scène une parfaite inconnue qui fait sortir les souvenirs de leur trou. Elle n'a pas de nom, si je devais la nommer, elle s'appellerait Suzanna.

Je vous confie donc mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous réchauffera un peu le cœur avant de vous le plomber définitivement.

Bonne lecture

Clélia

_**Discussion avec mon père.**_

Lorsque j'ai entendu frapper ce jour-là, je savais qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Je savais aussi que cette visite ne serait pas comme les autres.

J'ai posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, et j'ai hésité un instant, portant, par instinct protecteur, mon regard sur l'escalier.

Mes enfants n'étaient pas encore rentrés, mon époux non plus. Je l'accueillerais donc seule, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, mon visage s'est fermé, reprenant l'expression sérieuse et attentive qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il venait. Parce qu'il ne venait que dans les moments où il avait tellement besoin d'écoute, qu'il en oubliait ses règles, qu'il en oubliait les barrières qu'il s'imposait.

Lorsque j'ai enfin aperçu son visage, je me suis dit que le doute que j'avais ressenti au moment où il avait frappé était fondé.

Sur son visage. Au lieu de l'expression blessé que j'avais pris l'habitude de voir, un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps.

Sans attendre que je l'invite, il est entré, m'a embrassé et s'est dirigé vers la cuisine, lieu de nos discussions depuis des années.

Je l'ai suivit, déstabilisée par sa joie de vivre plus qu'inhabituelle, et je me suis mise, par automatisme devant la gazinière.

Toujours silencieux, il me fixait avec ses grands yeux rieurs, un sourire encore plus grand que précédemment collé sur les lèvres. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte, que nos rituels avaient changées. J'étais démunie, ahurie…

Pour m'occuper, puisqu'il ne disait toujours rien, je me suis atteler à préparer à boire. Mais que faire ? D'habitude, il arrivait, le regard mort, les dents serrées, s'asseyait à la table et se prenait le visage dans les mains, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer ses larmes.

Mais là… Là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le réconfort qu'apportait le chocolat chaud semblait inutile. Alors que faire ? J'optais pour des cocktails. Après tout, c'était mon métier non, faire des cocktails.

Attendant toujours qu'il dise un mot, je me suis mise à la confection de deux de mes créations. Il aurait été facile de lui faire un Black Jack, mais il ne buvait plus d'alcool depuis des années et puis, pourquoi faire simple. Je lui préparais donc un cocktail de fruit que j'avais inventé en pensant à lui, un soir au boulot. Je me préparais la même chose, après tout, je crois que j'avais besoin de vitamines.

J'ai posé les boissons devant nous, me suis assise en face de lui et j'ai attendu. Je ne pouvais faire que ça, attendre. Il ne répondait jamais à mes questions et je ne savais jamais lesquelles poser sans le blesser. Alors j'attendais, patiemment, qu'il me dise quel malheur le frappait encore.

Il a attrapé son verre, a goûter le mélange, puis a reposer son verre et m'a dit :

_-Il est très bon ce cocktail, quand l'as-tu créer ?_

Je restais abasourdie. Jack Harkness, le grand et immortel Jack Harkness venait d'entamer une conversation où j'avais mon mot à dire et ce mot n'était pas un mot de réconfort.

Ma surprise dû se voir sur mon visage car il éclata de rire en ajoutant :

_-Et bien quoi, tu as perdu ta langue ?_

_-Je … C'est-à-dire que …_

_-Essaye d'aligner plus de deux mots et je crois que ça fait une phrase !_

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré.

_-Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi. _

_-Et bien quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir te voir quand je suis heureux._

_-Tu me le caches très bien d'habitude, au point que j'ai souvent l'impression d'être ton psy._ Assenais-je rageusement.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise.

_-Oui, tu as raison, je ne suis pas venu souvent avec de bonnes nouvelles._

_-Tu n'es jamais venu avec de bonnes nouvelles. Toujours quand tu allais mal. Au point que les enfants ne voulaient plus t'approcher._

_-Oui, mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te le ferais pas partager, ainsi qu'aux enfants et à Erwan !_

Je soupirais, complètement perdue.

_-Et combien de temps va durer cette soudaine bonne humeur ?_

_-Le plus longtemps possible,_ répondit-il avec un sérieux qui me déstabilisa.

_-Papa, il faut que tu m'expliques. Depuis que tu as quitté la maison, depuis que j'ai 10 ans, quand tu es revenu nous voir Maman et moi, tu étais dans un état émotionnel déplorable. Tu avais perdu des gens auxquels, j'ose croire, tu tenais. Depuis des années, je te vois deux ou trois fois par an. Devant la porte, tu es effondré, tu rentres, t'assoies à la table, je nous prépare un chocolat chaud et te ramasse pendant deux jours minimum à la petite cuillère. J'en ai prit l'habitude, mais là… Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi !_

Je pris une gorgée de mon cocktail tout en fixant ses yeux pétillants.

_-Je suis amoureux._

En fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû. Le jus de fruit me resta bloqué en travers de la gorge par la surprise. Je m'étranglais un moment devant son expression hilare, cherchant une respiration qui m'avait, semble-t-il, abandonnée traitreusement.

Essayant de me remettre de la nouvelle fracassante que venait de m'annoncer mon géniteur. Reprenant difficilement ma respiration, j'essayais d'analyser le sens de la phrase « _Je suis_ _amoureux_ »

Mon père, je le savais depuis des années, ne pouvait pas mourir, il vieillissait certes, affreusement lentement, à mon grand désespoir, et couchait à droite et à gauche depuis qu'il avait quitté ma mère avec tout ce qui était capable de lui donner du plaisir.

Vous remarquerez qu'avec le physique qu'il se trimballait, il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas tomber sous son charme.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, depuis ma mère, il n'avait admis être amoureux.

Cette nouvelle me cloua à ma chaise.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Je repoussais doucement mon verre en attendant qu'il me répète la folle information qui avait faillit me coûter la vie.

_-Je suis_ _amoureux_, répéta-t-il en me regardant comme s'il quand il me faisait apprendre mes leçons.

_-Et ?_ Demandais-je en attendant la nouvelle dramatique qui ne tarderait pas à tomber après ça.

_-Et je suis heureux,_ me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'adossais au dossier de mon siège, totalement perdue, les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

_-Je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir t'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles mais je crois que je voulais partager celle-là avec le plus grand nombre. C'est-à-dire ta sœur et toi !_

Je ris doucement.

_-Je doute qu'Alice ait la patience de t'écouter comme je le fais._

Alice était en réalité ma demie-sœur, nous nous entendions bien, mais sans plus, la fait qu'elle ait caché à Steven les véritables liens qui nous liaient tous et l'état de notre père, n'avait pas aidé à nous rapprocher.

Il sourit à son tour.

_-Tu as raison, mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis heureux, amoureux et je voudrais te parler de lui._

S'il s'attendait à une réaction inappropriée concernant son compagnon, il fut déçu. Je me redressais sur ma chaise, posait les coudes sur la table et attendit patiemment qu'il me parle enfin.

_-Je l'ai rencontré il y a un an. Alors que je chassais un Weevil en pleine nuit dans le parc de Saint Andrews._

Je n'ignorais rien de sa profession.

_-Il l'a attaqué avec une branche puis a détourné son attention pour me permettre de reprendre le dessus. Il était tellement beau. Si tu savais. Il m'a plût tout de suite. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'embaucher. Il était trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté, trop beau pour que je lui permette d'entrer dans ma vie ou dans mon équipe. Mais il s'est entêté alors même que je lui avais signifié un refus net et définitif. Il est revenu, avec une tasse de café. Il fait un café ! Son café est une merveille de boisson. Puis un soir, alors que nous faisions une sortie avec l'équipe, il est apparu devant le SUV. Il voulait que je l'aide à capturer un ptérodactyle._

J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

_-Oui, je sais ça paraissait fou mais… Nous l'avons capturé ce ptérodactyle. Il était furieux, si tu avais vu ça. Je voulais le Ptérodactyle comme chien de garde au Hub et je ne l'engageais pas lui. Il trouvait ça injuste. C'était injuste et j'étais injuste. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je cherchais déjà à le protéger. Mais, il y a eu cette chute et … il était tellement proche de moi que…_

_-Que tu l'as engagé, de peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger cet homme qui te faisait déjà tellement d'effet._

Il sourit.

_-Oui, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. _

Un sourire amoureux éclairait le visage de mon père et j'ai voulu graver cette image dans ma tête. Parce que qui que soit ce jeune homme, il rendait mon père heureux et rien que pour cela, je l'ai aimé moi aussi.

Et mon père a continué à babiller, me parlant entre autre de ses missions, de ses sentiments, de ses projets. Pour la première fois, je le voyais faire des projets. Même à ma naissance, il n'avait pas fait de projet. Si ce n'est celui de disparaitre pour ne pas nous mettre en danger ma mère et moi.

Je l'écoutais alors me dire qu'il voulait prendre des vacances avec lui, l'emmener loin et oublier la faille un moment. Il voulait nous le présenter, l'emmener voir Maman, au cimetière, pour qu'il sache qu'elle avait été sa vie avant lui. Il voulait tant de choses que je me demandais si une vie humaine y suffirait.

Parce que je ne me berçais pas d'illusions, cet homme quel qu'il soit, était mortel. Et un jour, le plus tard possible, je l'espérais, il le quitterait. Parce que la nature humaine est ainsi faite. Lorsque l'on aime trop quelqu'un on veut le protéger. Mon père l'a fait avec moi et ma mère, avec Alice et sa mère, avec Estelle. Il en serait de même avec lui.

Peut-être pas tout de suite mais si ce jeune homme ne quittait pas mon père pour d'autres raisons, mon père finirait par le quitter. Ne supportant plus de le voir gâcher sa vie, comme il le disait, avec une personne qui n'était pas capable de lui apporter le bonheur de vieillir avec lui ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore il se refuserait le bonheur de vivre simplement avec quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime sans penser au lendemain. En profitant simplement du bonheur de sa présence.

J'avais beau lui dire, il ne comprenait pas. Alors j'avais renoncé à lui faire entendre raison et je jouais mon rôle de confidente pour un père hors du commun mais aimant.

Ce jour-là, quand les enfants sont rentrés de l'école, au lieu de se réfugier dans leur chambre en voyant leur grand-père, ils sont venus l'embrasser et il les a prit sur ses genoux.

Ce jour-là, quand Erwan a passé ses bras autour de mon cou quand il est rentré, j'ai cru que la vie ne pouvait pas séparer deux personnes qui semblaient s'aimer autant que mon père et ce Ianto Jones.

J'avais dans le cœur, le souhait que cette famille unie qui discutait bruyamment autour de moi ne subisse plus jamais le malheur de perdre l'un des siens.

L'avenir me détrompa. Mais à cet instant, j'étais loin d'imaginer que l'année suivante, à la même date, mon père perdrait l'homme qui le rendait si heureux.

Je ne me doutais pas non plus que mon père disparaitrait pour de bon, laissant derrière lui une terre meurtrie et une famille déchirée par la perte d'êtres chers à son cœur. Parce que Ianto, autant que Steven, ma sœur, mon mari et mes enfants, étaient ma famille.

Une famille qu'il avait juré de toujours protéger.

Voilà, j'espère que mon OVNI vous a plu, ce n'est pas vraiment un drame, pas vraiment une romance, juste un petit truc comme ça, pour passer le temps et le sortir de ma tête !

A la prochaine

Clélia

PS : Je me bagarre toujours avec la mise en page mais je vais vaincre !


End file.
